This invention relates to media handling devices having elastomeric rollers, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for creating or restoring a high friction surface to an elastomeric roller.
In media handling devices, such as computer printers and plain-paper fax machines, a sheet of media (e.g., paper, transparencies) is transported from an input tray to a position adjacent a device-head where the sheet receives graphic or text markings. The sheet then is transported into an output tray. Elastomeric rollers typically are used for transporting the media sheets along a media path. In particular a series of rollers positioned at intervals along the media path moves a sheet progressively through the media handling device.
Some media rollers have a continuous elastomeric surface contacting the media along the roller length. Other media handling devices, such as inkjet printers, typically include several elastomeric surfaces in parallel (e.g., "tires") along the length of each roller. The series of roller structures is driven by a motor(s) or other drive mechanism for spinning a respective roller structure. Each roller structure is referred to herein as a drive roller.